Short Skirt, Long Jacket
by KamiNoMa
Summary: He wasn't interested in any girls, until he saw her.  Now, he wants the girl with not only that common short skirt, but the lonnng jacket as well.  Marsh of Sleep's idea, so this is dedicated to her :D
1. Burns Like Cigarettes

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ohkubo, nor the song: Short Skirt Long Jacket by Cake.**

* * *

Passing by the popular little burger joint on the corner of Âme Street and Terror Avenue, one would have seen a possibly horrific sight. There was red liquid squirting at the window, possibly blood shooting from a ruptured artery as result of a vicious murder. Though the laughter that followed might assure that passer-by otherwise, it could always be that of a crazy killer. You could never be sure around there. This incident might instigate an investigation or the involvement of the police but in this city, that sort of thing was not abnormal. Not the killing so much as the laughter which is so well-known and is associated with nothing more evil than mischief and annoyance and headaches. This little red accident would go unnoticed by any resident of Death City. Black Star is a common and uninteresting spectacle of the neighborhood and on this corner especially, where he and his friends take to hanging out after school. His raucous laughter is all that can be heard for hours after dining there in coincidence with him. That and the incessant ringing that prevents you from carrying on a simple conversation as to how school went that day with your mother.

That's where the loud boy was today, stroking his ego and babbling on about his greatness all while hoping in his seat, trying to get his friends' attention and put ketchup on his fries. While pointing his finger in at his companion's face, he slipped and his elbows crushed the bottle, resulting in the afore mentioned splatter, which managed to rebound and sprinkle the three boys at the table with specks of the tomato condiment. One of them, the one with yellow eyes and peculiar white stripes in his raven black hair, blinked once, slowly, then erupted into a quarrel with Black Star in pertaining to the asymmetrical mess the careless boy had caused. Another common spectacle: Kid and his fits. As they bickered their other friend, whose stark white hair was polka dotted with red bitterly, slid out of his seat to the bathroom muttering curses on his idiot friend. Everyone knew that Soul was too cool to involve himself in such a petty argument. Everyone knew, especially his hoard of fan girls that seemed to follow him almost everywhere he went.

By the time Soul returned, more or less clean as he had originally arrived at the establishment, a waitress had cleaned the window, Kid and Black Star having been threatened sufficiently by the girl whose desired job requisite that made her valuable to Spooky Burgers was her ability to challenge the 'great' Black Star and win. Soul reclaimed his seat by the window, glared at the fool with blue hair and continued with his meal, periodically rubbing his temples in annoyance as some girl or another would squeal at every action he made. Kid, who was sympathetic about Soul's problem, kept his silence. He also had a few, though not as many, fan girls but, they never took it as far as stalking him. Soul was constantly being disturbed as girl after drooling girl passed his table for no reason at all, in hopes that he'd insanely ask her to sit with them.

What the hell were their problems, he often thought, ignoring the greetings he received every 3.14 seconds. Why were they adamant on irritating the hell out of him, always flaunting their ill-dressed bodies for him? It was as if he cared at all for their copious amounts of cleavage and the unbelievable amount of exposed leg. Believable or not, he had become immune to all feminine flesh – though, not that he cared for males. No more nosebleed for him and that was good, he supposed. Upon thinking this thought for the seventieth time that day, he leaned back and tried to relax but lo and behold, he was interrupted.

"Um, hello Soul. How are you today? I noticed that you were kind of looking down. Would you maybe, sit with us? Maybe we could cheer you up a bit," a flustered, large-eyed girl said, nothing but pure hope in her eyes. Soul looked her up and down once. Great. Another scantily clad bimbo who was so oblivious to the fact that it was she, and her friends, that were irritating him.

"Uh, no thanks," he replied frankly and that was that. She walked away looking petrified and Soul couldn't care less. To be truthful, Soul had decided that there were very few intelligent girls in this world and that girl - was it Kimiko from his homeroom? – was definitely not one of them. Why she would change from her comfortable and relatively warm uniform into that get-up on one of the rainiest and coldest days of the month just to flaunt it off in from of him was beyond him. He was just glad that both Kid and Black Star did not lecture him on courtesy to women, they more than tired with the scenario than he was. "Damn idiots," Soul muttered under his breath as yet another near-naked student passed him and tried to catch his eyes.

"Ha ha, hey Soul. Do you know that there's a band called 'Cake'?" Black Star broke into Soul's mode of despair.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Soul replied.

"Oh, nowhere. I just thought that their name is funny and as their song is playing I was reminded of that," Black Star proclaimed, proceeding to take a colossal bite in his _seventh_ burger.

"Uh huh." Soul went back to moodily eating his fries, in a cool way of course. He listened to the song that played quietly on the speakers. It was different, for sure, but as he listened he decided that it was kind of catchy.

The song was ending and the trio of boys was getting ready to leave. Kid was going to take care of the expenses of take-out desert and Black Star followed to put in his order. Soul was standing by the door waiting and was almost hit by said door as a blonde girl entered swiftly. She was toying with a few keys that were linked on a chain around her neck and nearly got blown down as Soul hindered the door's movement in self-defense. This caused her to look up, her green eyes _burning like cigarettes_ with annoyance until she realised she was the one in the wrong.

"Ah. Pardon me," she said before going up to the ordering desk without a second glance. _A girl that doesn't drool over me_, Soul thought. She must be new. Kid and Black Star were walking pass him and as he turned to follow the last line of the song played above the joint's noise.

'_I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnnnng jacket.'_

_Yes, what a coincidence_, Soul thought, noting the blonde girl's apparel. He left, slightly better mood as at least one girl didn't bother him today.

* * *

**N/A: Yes, Hai, Oui, Si. I should be updating _Which Love Never Lighted_. I should be but I've yet to dump that onto Word. Will soon. Please pardon. Meanwhile, allow me to put up this incomplete story that is, in it's way, dedicated to _Marsh of Sleep, _who noted how much this song fits Maka, and how right she is :) I was hoping to make this a one shot but I still haven't managed to shorten my ideas. **

**~~~ambrie-chan**


	2. Shining Like Justice

**The usual disclaimer...**

* * *

The slightly good mood acquired from yesterday quickly dissipated upon awaking Saturday morning. The air in his apartment was heavy with darkness, mirroring the dismal conditions outside. The cold weather from the other day had formulated into a terrible gathering of monstrous clouds and they battered the streets (and any souls daring to venture outside) with the rain of the impressive force of marbles being poured from a bucket.

Soul rolled out of bed and slipped on his slippers, peeved with the weather for ruining his Saturday. He had planned to meet up with the guys and just chill but that plan seemed washed away with the weather. Soul had also planned on buying some groceries for his empty cupboards, he having put it off all last week. Evidently, though, he was going to go shopping anyways because his fridge was starved of anything that could be considered a meal, and he did not want to starve similarly. With a hissing sigh of defeat Soul got dressed, quickly finished some meagre flakes of cereal - the crushed stuff at the bottom of the bag – pulled on his jacket and slipped out the door. Umbrellas were un-cool and should be avoided when possible so he left it hanging but he came back for it when he saw a neighbour opposite his apartment get knocked out cold with the vigour of the rain. Dazed in a drain was even less cool.

Soul sidled down the street, towards the local grocers. He kept as much to awnings and hanging balconies as possible, his usually sturdy umbrella sagging pathetically. Upon sighting the automatic sliding doors of Death's Basket he almost ran, the torrential pour making desperate for shelter anyone on the streets. He stepped inside the air-conditioned store, which was usually a bliss in this desert city, but now it was like walking from...well...outside into a fridge. He made his way swiftly towards the carts and baskets, taking one of the later because he doubted he'd be able to carry much back in the weather. Maybe he should have brought his bike...

Soul made quick work of his task at the shop, grabbing what he deemed essential for the time being and making his way out to the checkout. To him, the sooner he was back in his warm apartment, the better. Saturday morning lines were usually of considerable length, there being many boarding-students, like himself, getting the weekly shopping done early, then hanging out later. This, and the fact that it was pretty early and not all the check-out lanes were open yet, led to some impatient waiting. Soul sighed and adjusted his stance, glancing outside lazily. It was still cats and gods out there, and visibility past the doorway was almost zero. Maybe it _was_ better he had walked. There was also some buy leering in from the outer set of doors, looking sleazily inside at someone in his line. Sizing the guy up, Soul doubted that someone with his apparent persona could be anybody's boyfriend. He wasn't a bum, but he wasn't an acceptable citizen either. If anything, he was just looking for trouble.

The line moved and there was only one person before he could pay. His attention shifted to the girl before him; he watched the neat hands of the blonde as they tapped a card gentle on the counter waiting to get out. Her head was down but he could tell she had her eyes on something, or someone... That creep was still staring in Soul's direction - but not at him, and it couldn't be at the sixty year old clerk.

"That'll be twenty-seven dollars and eighty-three cents, please miss."

"Ah, alright. I'm using debit, is that alright?" The girl's voice sounded distracted and had a dark tone to it, _like tinted glass_. She was obviously contemplating the stranger at the exit. Soul thought about offering to walk her out, just to avoid confrontation, when he turned his head and she punched in her numbers, but she was gather up her bags before he could open his mouth. A second pondering made Soul think that he should be worried, for she didn't look it. Just cautious. Her posture was determined and her _eyes burned like cigarettes_; she would be offended by his offering. As he pulled out his own card (Shibusen students are encouraged to either carry their own cards or get one from the school so as to decrease susceptibility of being robbed for cash in one of the city's many desolate corners) the girl walked towards the doorway, her _long jacket_ swishing elegantly around her calves. Soul experienced that feeling one gets when they know they've seen someone, somewhere, before. Gathering his bags and following the girl, if only to affirm her as the same one, he paused when the guy at the stopped the girl.

"Hey, honey. I can't help but notice that your new around here and I thought I'd give you a personal welcome to the Death City. How about a number and I can hit you up some time and we can tour the city, huh?" The guy was trying to keep his voice down; trying to play it cool but Blondie just shifted her hand out of his grasp and stepped out the door saying,

"That is all well but I've been given a fair welcome already, so no thanks". Very straight forward, Soul thought, continuing towards the exit, considering the matter done, but he was wrong. The girl with the jacket went outside and the creep followed her. Soul could see that he had once again grabbed her, and Soul hasten his pace to intervene as a struggling between the blurred silhouettes began. Just as he got out the door though, the girl dropped her "ThinkGreen!" shopping bag and brought her hand up. There was then a resounding "splat" as it made contact with the jerks face, Soul watched with amazement as the she next brought her knee to his groin and stepped on the guy's feet with her _shoes that cut_. Boots, to be exact. The perpetrator whined and slunk to the ground, clutching his marbles while she wiped her hands on her now soaked jacket, her _nails shining like justice._

"Don't ever try that again!" she said in her tinted voice. She gave him a tiny "it-couldn't-be-helped" and a "he-asked-for-it" smile before picking up her water-logged bags and made her way to a taxi, whose driving had rushed out to help her when he saw the scene take place.

"You are alright, little lady?" said the concerned driver, in a rasping and accented voice. He received a nod and a delicate smile. They drove off, and Soul stood there still; gaping. He shook out of it and glared at the scum on the ground before him, told him his thoughts, and strode out into the raging element.

Although thoroughly pissed off with the occurrence of events, Soul could not dismiss that fact that he was impressed with what that girl could do. Very cool was what she was, she and her short skirt and her lonnnng jacket. The song was back in his head as he hurried home.

* * *

_A/N: Yo! What's up? Here's the next installment of SKLJ, I've struggled with the idea for a while so forgive me if it comes out...flaccid :S_

_Some things: I plan on updating _Which Love Never Lighted _next; for anyone who might point this out, I know I wrote cats and _god_s; and for the sake of simplicity I am straight out calling Maka Blonde (she's more that than Brunette, to me), though her hair is sand_

_Thank you for your reviews and support ^^_


End file.
